


Sherlock frets

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Valentines Day Stuff [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	Sherlock frets

”Sherlock, you’re fussing too much. Victoria will be fine with Mrs Hudson.” He grabbed his husband’s shoulders to stop him pacing. “She understands the rules, Mrs Hudson will be there the whole time, and everyone has our numbers and other emergency contacts. She’ll be fine.”

“I’m just worried John. A father is allowed to be worried about his daughter.”

“I’ll just go get my coat and we’ll be ready to go.”

 

Sherlock unlocked the door then turned back to his six year old daughter. “You’ll be good for Mrs Hudson won’t you.”

“Of course Papa. Have a nice time with daddy.”

John came down the stairs. “Everyone ready?” He kissed Victoria on the head, “See you later love.”

Sherlock followed suit. They took the others hands and turned to go. It would be their firs proper night out together since Victoria came into their lives.


End file.
